Water gatherer
by lady kae
Summary: sequel to little brother -now it's Poseidon's turn.


Children of water

Poseidon's pov

I couldn't wait until this meeting was over, the solstice is a very important meeting, but I wanted to be with Sally –she was quiet far along with the baby, I know I shouldn't have fathered a child with a mortal, but I loved her so much, much more then any other mortal I had ever been with –this was love, I knew this child was forbidden but I was excited that he or she was coming, and besides how was I suppose to know that the pill doesn't work with gods –though it did say on the label that it might not work every time –I believe it was seven out of ten, or something .

It was as I was being forced to endure a lecture from Athena (which was supposed to be directed to all of us but instead seemed to mostly be directed at me) when I felt that something was wrong with Sally –but I couldn't leave now.

As soon as the meeting was over I went home –whatever was wrong with Sally really hadn't lasted to long, but I was going to check on her anyway- Aphitrite seemed happier then she has been of late, and Triton almost looked unsure about something.

As soon as I stepped onto the beach I knew something was wrong, there was a strong odor of blood in the air, I quickly ran to Sally's cabin only to find the door broken down, a mess inside, and (red) blood stains everywhere –some of it wasn't even dry yet- but there was also a underlying smell just under the blood, a smell of salt water.

Sally wasn't here, but there was a small trail of blood going from the cabin to the sea, I felt my anger like a tsunami –someone from my domain had hurt and taken my Sally, I barely even noticed the storm that I had just created as it crashed into the entire eastern seaboard along with the flooding of every island from here to Hawaii (which also flooded).

I searched the seas and found nothing, I searched and used my looking glass but every time I tried to find Sally it would only show me blackness and interference –meaning she was in my brother's territory, and there was nothing I could do for her now, and the storms increased.

About three days later, just on a whim really, I told the looking glass to find the baby –I waited expecting it to turn to blackness like it had with Sally, only to find a room with a crib with a mobile on it that had all of the gods and goddess's symbols of power on it, but inside the crib slept a little baby covered in a blue and orange blanket, the child had dark hair and the red skin of a new born, however it was beginning to lighten up –thus telling me he (I was sure that it was a boy due to the blanket) that he had been born a few days ago,

I watched as he began to wake up showing me his sea green eyes, as he cried to be picked up –I longed to hold my son, but I knew I couldn't, just then a girl wearing a orange camp half-blood shirt came into the room and picked up the infant, cradling and kissing his head, asking him to shush and telling him that everything would be alright, I watched as she wrapped him up in the blue blanket and carried him outside –how, I wondered did my son get to camp half-blood?- where the girl was quickly surrounded by other girls (and a few boys) cooing over my son and wanting to hold him (most of them I noticed were children of minor sea gods), the girl just told them no and moved on, she walked him all over camp, passing archers with sun motifs on they'r shoulders, stopping to pet a pegasi, she was going past a cabin with chimneys when a girl called out to her, the girl asked the first one Eliza to come inside so that she could show her something –inside was a workshop crossed with a bedroom, with the sign of Hephaestus above them, where the second girl Eva showed her a beautiful handcrafted rocking chair, complete with a cup holder for a bottle, Eliza then sat down on the rocking chair and rocked the baby –he seemed to like it making the two girls laugh.

I learned all that I could about the child after that, his Mother was found on the beach by some sea nymphs, who got help for her, the demigod children of Apollo and Eileithyia tried to help her but in the end her wounds were too great and she died shortly after naming our son –Perseus Triton Jackson,

she had told me if the baby was a boy she wanted to name him Perseus after my nephew, but why she gave him my son's name for a middle name I don't know –we hadn't even talked about middle names, I didn't even know she was planning on giving him one, and not for the first time I wondered what happened that day –someone had hurt Sally fatally, but someone else had tried to save her and the baby.

Years later

I watched my son in the pool of water that acted as a portal (looking glass), he was five now and already showing signs of his element (bath time was interesting to watch, I actually felt sorry for that kid giving him the bath last night), he had already started to control water a little –nothing major, but enough to know in which direction his powers would lie.

I watched as a girl (whose name I remembered to be Brook, daughter of a minor river god) talk to her siblings and the other aqua demigods –it seems that after Percy's show of water manipulation that they decided that he was one of them, however not having been claimed yet so they weren't sure whose sibling or cousin or uncle he was.

I watched curiously as the mortal children of the aqua deities took my son under they're wing and tutelage –they even started a club (as exclusive as Artimis's hunters too!), that only a half-blood with the blood of an aquatic deity could join –they sportingly called themselves 'the aqua club'- and everyday at free time they would all get together and talk, play, and work on their respective skills and talents.

I watched as one day they all got together on a secluded beach and built boats, well junks really, but each was dedicated to their parent and even some who weren't, even I had a junk/boat –they were all beautifully crafted, sea worthy vessels, which all had areas on which to sleep –the Hermes cabin really wouldn't miss them.

As I watched them finish Triton's junk, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, looking closer, I found Triton watching them –but mostly Percy.

What was Triton doing there? And why was he watching Percy? I wondered.

Triton's pov

I watched as my little half-blood brother played in the water with a conch shell he had found somewhere, as a junk boat dedicated to me was launched into the water, the children cheered, my children hurrahed, as my brother clapped and cheered.

I smiled no one did this anymore, I admit I'm glad that they were doing this, they dedicated one to my Father, me, Ceto, Mother, Glaucus, Ophion, Phorcys, Ladon, Pontus, Proteus, Tethys, Thetis, Peneus, even a junk for all of the others -which is where all of the unclaimed ones would sleep- (the names were carved in the wood in the shape of waves, every Marine deity I knew of was there, even the ones who already had boats), I looked at the trident on Father's boat –I haven't told him, I probably should, but something always held me back –how do you choose between your parents like this? I wondered with a sigh.

I watched as one of my son's (Erik) picked up Percy so that he would be tall enough to place the conch shell on a specially made platform for it –so now my boat was complete, then they all started praying to me –I smiled, no one's done that in a really long time.

And now it was officially dedicated to me.

I watched as Percy showed Erik all of the sea shells he had found while playing in the water.

Poseidon's pov

I watched Triton carefully when he came home –he seemed no different then usual, but now I wondered if he knew something I wasn't aware of –maybe one day I'd call him on it but for now I will let it be.

A few weeks had gone by and the children that I had begun to favor had started sleeping on their junks that they had made for they'r Mother or Father, and I had a little surprise for them.

As Apollo and Artimis began they're daily transition (mortals called it twilight) I sent a messenger to them –on behalf of all of the Aquatic deities of course.

I watched them in the looking glass as they prepared for bed (always before nightfall); I watched theyr surprised faces with amusement, as my messenger appeared out of the water in her deep-sea finery, made from sea weed, shells, pearls, and silk so fine it rippled like water when moved,

I watched as she told them who she was and just who had sent her, I listened as she thanked them on behalf of all of the Aquatic deities for me, also they had along the way gained favor with me –they'r faces were priceless! –

To gain the favor of a god while impressive, also doesn't happen very often and when it does it usually isn't from one of the big three.

I watched pleasantly surprised as after my messenger left they prayed again –in thanks, and then they made a fire, caught a fish (along with some candy some of them had), and made an offering –I knew I liked those kids I mused to myself as I smelt the offering coming my way.

I watched as one day a daughter of Apollo, by the name of Apolline of all things! Just what was that girl's Mother thinking? I wondered, now Poseidonia- now that is a good name… oh well, at least it wasn't something horrible like Athene.

I watched as she attempted to teach my son archery –well he did better then Triton on the first attempt.

I watched as they taught him to canoe –he did well, would have been embarrassing if he didn't I thought absently to myself.

I watched as they taught him how to use a spear and a sword –now there was some potential! I thought proudly,

I watched with amusement though when he took the spear to the beach and started spear fishing with it, though no one else seemed to be to amused… nice fish though I thought absently as I realized I haven't gone spear fishing in awhile.

I also watched proudly as my son –forbidden though he may be- made his first fishing pole –turned out pretty well for a first try.

I watched as a son of Ophion (Tyler, I believe it was) taught him how to make nets –it was uneven in parts and most of the fish would probably get away but it was better then his attempt at weaving (one of Athena's brat's tried to teach him), all in all not bad.

I watched as a daughter of Tethys taught him how to ride a horse and a pegasi -he did well, he also made some new friends.

I watched with a great deal of pride as Percy found a trident in the armory and tried using it –with a great deal of success for a first timer too (both in the arena and at fishing), even though it was too big, old, dented, and rusty he did well.

I smiled as I realized that Percy was a water gatherer –he would always be able to gather whatever belongs to the sea or is related to it, in all forms he would be able to gather it, I realized with a smile thinking of the other Aquatic half-bloods, it was like a pull to them –it has been a long time since the waters were on the same wave-length, there hasn't been a water gatherer in over thirty-three centuries,

There had been an air gatherer about three centuries ago however air always was much more common then water –which only made it even more special, and even Hades had a son about a century ago who was a death gatherer (that did not turn out well though, privately I thought it might have been better if he had gone to camp), but a water gatherer had always been the most rare.


End file.
